Decent (MedusaXReader)
by AlphaNight
Summary: You get yourself hurt and Nurse Medusa comes to rescue *WARNING* 18


**Youre laying in the infirmary bed of the DWMA. You had been knocked out in a fight with another meister. Youre just opening your just opening your eyes when the nurse Medusa walks in. You look up at her and she smiles then grabs a clipboard. She writes something down and you realize shes watching you. You get nervous and look away hiding your flushed face. She chuckles softly continuing to watch you and write on her clipboard. She then sets the clipboard down and sits on her chair rolling over to your bedside. **

**"How are you feeling?" She asks making you look at her so she can observe the bump on your forehead. You cringe as she presses on the bump but you say youre okay. She nods looking over your body. You see her smirk as she turns away and gets up from her chair. She looks at you then walks to the medicine cabinet and pulls a small bottle from the back. **

**"This should help if you get light headed." She gets a syringe and pokes it into the bottle and pulls the plunge back, the syringe filling with a deep transparent color liquid. You nod then hold your arm out to her. She smiles and pushes the plunge and the needle squirts a bit of the liquid out. She sits on the bed next to you and she pricks your arm with the needle, injecting you full of the liquid. **

**"I Suggest you stay for a little longer until the medicine.. takes affect." She chuckles then pulls the needle from your arm and tosses it into the trash. You watch her, sense there isn't anything else entertaining in the room. You observe her body looking at her curves. You catch yourself thinking nasty thoughts as you watch her move about the room. She walks over to the medicine cabinet and re places the bottle she had just used on you. You blush darkly looking at her backside. She looks back at you noticing your blush. She smirks and slides her lab coat over her rear. You feel yourself getting hard in your pants from the view alone. **

**"Like the view?" She licks her lips looking at you, then she laughs. She stands back up and walks over to you. She grabs your chin and asks again. You nod frantically shifting yourself around, from your hardness making your pants tighter than they needed to be. She looks down noticing why your uncomfortable. She smirks sliding her lab coat off, then she walks to the door and makes sure its locked. You get insanely flushed, usually it wouldn't be so hard to control yourself, but why now of all time did you loose control? **

**"That medicine in injected you with." Medusa crawled onto the end of the bed, "It was a stimulant." She smirked crawling up to you her hand rubbing over your covered cock. You let out a small groan her touch making it throb for attention. She chuckles her hands traveling up and unbuttoning your pants. You shift uncomfortably eager for your hard member to be relieved from its containment. She smiles slowly sliding your pants down. Your cock springs up as its released. She smirks. **

**"Its a decent size." She laughs as she slowly rubs your shaft. You hear her kick her shoes off and sit back. You watch her press the bottom of her foot up against your shaft. She slowly rubs her foot up and down against your throbbing shaft. Her soft skin makes you groan in pleasure as it rubs against you. She smirks then presses her other foot against your shaft. She pushes you cock between her feet slowly gliding them down your cock then back up. You moan out and slowly start thrusting. **

**"Someones eager~" She hisses as she grips you shaft with her toes and massages it. You lean your head back letting out a slightly louder moan. She pushes her toes to your base and squeezes it. She chuckles as you squirm, she slowly pulls her feet back and crawls up closer. **

**You watch as she lowers her head to your heated member and slowly licks your head. She smirks hearing you groan. You bite your lip with your cock starting to drip precum. She rubs her tongue against his tip softly, then slowly pushes his tip into her mouth. You lean your head back hitting it on the wall. She sucks on you softly, slowly getting harder as she pushes it deeper into her mouth. She rubs her tongue against his shaft and bobs her head up and down, swallowing his shaft. **

**She gags then pulls her head back and looks up at you. She sits up and slides her shirt off, unhooking her bra and tossing them to the floor. You bite your lip looking at her round plump breast. She leans back down with her breast pressed together. She pressed them down on the tip of your cock. You groan out as you slowly slide through the tight space between her breast. She presses them tighter against you pulling up then pushing back down. She softly licks your tip as it pokes through the top of her breast. You mumble your about to climax but she doesn't stop. She presses as tight as she can get her breast and pushes them harder. You groan out loud then thrust up as you climax, covering her breast and splash her face with your sticky white seed. **

**"That was quick~" She laughed as she pulled up, licking the cum from her lips. She slides her skirt and her panties off looking at your still hard throbbing cock. "Better still be enough for me" You nod eagerly, your eyes resting on her dripping wet lips as she crawls onto your lap. She slowly rubs your milky tip against her wet lips then gently slides you in. You let out a shaky moan along with her. You strongly resist the urge to buck your hips up into her succulent snatch. Medusa moaned out softly sliding herself down on your shaft. **

**She grips onto your shoulders and pulls your face to her cummy breasts as she softly bounces on you. You lick up the cum from her breast and grab her them, massaging them as your lips move to suck on her nipples. She lets out a loud lust filled moan as she starts to bounce herself harder. You softly start to thrust up as she comes down on you. You gently bite her nipple, tugging on it with your teeth then suck on it hard while pinching and rubbing her other. She gabs your head bouncing herself hard as you thrust up into her tight wet snatch. Your tip hitting against her cervix. Your cock starts throbbing as you draw closer to another climax, you feel her walls tighten around you as she moans into your ear. You move your hands to her hips and pull her down into your thrusts as they get rougher. You push yourself as deep as you can go, squishing your tip against her cervix as you release you hot sticky seed into her. She leans her head back groaning out loud as you feel her squirt onto you. **

**"Mmm" She smirks licking her lips then getting off of you. "That was decent." She chuckles then gets herself dressed. She unlocks the door and walks out, she winks at you before closing the door behind her, leaving you tired, dirty and lightheaded.**


End file.
